kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Arms
is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker form. Accessed through the Double Lockseed or the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Double Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Trigger Magnum. History Sengoku Battle Royale to eliminate his enemy.]] A Double Lockseed was created in the world of the Warring Period through the combination of a Helheim's Fruit provided by the Priestess of Fate and the Joker Gaia Memory left behind by Kamen Rider Bujin Double that Zangetsu recovered. Among a gathering of Legend Rider Arms, Double Arms was assumed by Armored Rider Ryugen who used it to fight against Bujin Gaim's monsters before regrouping with Baron OOO Arms, Zangetsu Fourze Arms, and Kamen Rider Beast Hyper to destroy the Pitcher Plant Monster. Kamen Rider Taisen The Double Lockseed was created from Shotaro Hidari himself when he, as Kamen Rider Joker, and Kamen Rider Black took each other out when their Rider Kicks met in the final battle of the Rider War between the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders. Ryo Murasame, had planned for this, however. Under the guise of Badan's Ambassador Darkness, Ryo collected the Rider Lockseeds before revealing himself as Kamen Rider ZX, using his Micro Chain to free the Lockseeds which were drawn to Kamen Rider Gaim, using his power to bring back the Kamen Riders, who had been waiting in the Helheim Forest, through the cracks back to Earth so they could all defeat Badan together. Users *Kamen Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) *Kamen Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Gridon (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) RYUGEN-W.png|Ryugen Double Arms Gaim W Arms.png|Gaim Double Arms GridonDouble.png|Gridon Double Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika BarWW.png|Baron Double Arms RyugenYomiDouble.png|Ryugen Yomi Double Arms ZanWW.png|Zangetsu Double Arms KuroW.png|Kurokage Double Arms KnuckleDouble.png|Knuckle Double Arms ZangetsuShinDouble.png|Zangetsu Shin Double Arms Duke Double Arms.jpg|Duke Double Arms Sigurd Double Arms.jpg|Sigurd Double Arms MarikaDouble.png|Marika Double Arms Mars Double Arms.jpg|Mars Double Arms KamuroDouble.png|Kamuro Double Arms Weapon This form's Arms Weapon is the Trigger Magnum. Trigger Magnum.png|Trigger Magnum Lockseeds KRGa-W Lockseed.png|Double Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-W Lockseed Opened.png|Double Lockseed (locked & opened) KRGa-Heiseirider Lockseed.png|Heisei Rider Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Heiseirider Lockseed Opened.png|Heisei Rider Lockseed (locked & opened) Notes *For some reason, unlike the visors from the other Legend Rider Arms Helmets which more or less follow the visor designs of their respective Riders, Double Arms' visor does not follow Kamen Rider Double's red eyes, instead using a visor design consisting of a green-colored right eye and a purple-colored left eye, following Double's general color scheme instead. Appearances * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing * Kamen Rider Gaim **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' See also *Double Module *W Damashii *Double Gamer Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Arms